The principal object of the invention is to provide devices for direct cinematographic viewing of stereoscopic images on film strips which also carry a sound track.
An important object of the invention is to provide such devices which produce very low mechanical noise so as not to disturb the user nor change the quality of the sound that is produced from the sound tracks.
A further object is to provide such devices particularly adapted for stereoscopic viewing and stereophonic sound reproduction which are precise, reliable, compact and economical to manufacture.
A related object of this invention is to provide a stereoscopic sound-equipped cinematographic system which produces very low mechanical noise and is compact and economical to manufacture.